leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spiky-eared Pichu
|caught=no |prevonum=172 |epnum=M12 |noevo=incap |nature=Naughty |epname=Arceus and the Jewel of Life |current=Michina Town (anime) Ilex Forest (games) |java1=Shōko Nakagawa |enva1=Kayzie Rogers }} Spiky-eared Pichu (Japanese: ギザみみピチュー Gizamimi Pichu) is a female . Her form is different from the one of an ordinary Pichu, as she has three spikes at the tip of her left ear, hence her name. In the anime with Spiky-eared Pichu]] Spiky-eared Pichu appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life as Damos's friend. She helped and find the keys for , , , and Damos' jail cell after they were imprisoned by Marcus. Spiky-eared Pichu reappeared in Pikachu's Big Sparking Search, where she and were preparing a birthday party for . She has an ending dedicated to her. This ending displays her love for Grepa Berries. Spiky-eared Pichu reappeared again in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. Personality and characteristics In the , Spiky-eared Pichu was shown to be a helpful Pokémon, which can be seen when she freed by using Iron Tail on the collar that was used to control it. In the ending dedicated to her, however, she was shown to be competitive, as evident when she raced the Pichu up a tree and lost, and when she had a eating contest with the Shiny Pichu to see who could eat the most Grepa Berries and won. In that ending theme, she was also shown to be very sensitive, as she was seen crying when she got lost. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Thunder Shock|1=Iron Tail}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Thunder Shock|1=Iron Tail}}}} In the core series games in a Double Battle]] She appears in as an event Pokémon obtained in Ilex Forest. She will appear and join the player's party if the Pikachu-colored Pichu (or one of its evolutions) is brought to the shrine as the first Pokémon in the party. She has her own unique in-battle and overworld sprites and cannot evolve or be traded outside of HeartGold and SoulSilver. Aside from her unique sprite, moves, and inability to be traded or evolve, she is nearly identical to a normal Pichu in that her base stats are the same as a normal Pichu's. However, her maximum stats for the Pokéathlon are different. If a Pokémon uses on her, it will have a spiky ear. sprites for Spiky-eared Pichu exist in the coding of the games, although it is impossible one to obtain due to the game assigning the Spiky-eared Pichu a fixed personality value that is predetermined according to the Trainer ID number and secret ID. This ensures that the personality value will never result in a Shiny nor a male Spiky-eared Pichu. If taken to Professor Elm, it is revealed that she has traveled through time with . Elm claims that he and Professor Oak were researching the time travel abilities of Celebi, and claims that this Pichu proves his main theory. He adds that the reason she cannot evolve is because she has been time traveling for so long. He then calls all the Pokémon Center attendants to prevent Spiky-eared Pichu from being used in trades; however, the attendants do not permit her into a trading facility prior to this either. Spiky-eared Pichu is also unable to be transferred through the Poké Transfer into a Generation V game due to her past time traveling. Spiky-eared Pichu's inability to be traded outside of HeartGold and SoulSilver can be explained as being preventative of trading any alternate form to a game in which the form does not appear, as happens in Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver when entering the trade center with in an appliance, in its Origin Forme, or in its Sky Forme, by returning them to the forms they appeared in Diamond and Pearl. As Spiky-eared Pichu cannot freely change between forms, this explains the need to make her untradeable within Generation IV. Pokéathlon stats In spin-off games Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Spiky-eared Pichu acts as an alternate skin for in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Artwork Sprites In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Spiky-eared Pichu first appears in All About Arceus IX, where she is seen accompanying 's Pibu as they help find the herbs needed to cure 's disease. When several s try to stop Ken, Al, and Harry from helping Celebi under Giovanni's orders, they accidentally trample over the Pichu duo, which causes them to retaliate by shocking the Grunts with a combined attack. When they meet up with Gold, Gold sees Spiky-eared Pichu and teases Pibu about finding a date. In the Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga In the of the movie, Spiky-eared Pichu is a wild Pokémon who the characters meet in the distant past. She assists the characters in escaping from the movie's main antagonist, Marcus. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Spiky-eared Pichu in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Lightning|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=009/022|jpset2=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum2=010/022|jpset3=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum3=011/022|jpset4=DPt-P Promotional cards|jpnum4=042/DPt-P|jpset5=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} Trivia *A picture of a Pikachu short poster that featured Spiky-eared Pichu alongside and was leaked several days before this Pokémon was officially revealed. *She was first mentioned at the end of a movie preview of Arceus and the Jewel of Life when movie director Kunihiko Yuyama talked about a "small, yellow Electric-type that would save the world." *Spiky-eared Pichu's sprite in HeartGold and SoulSilver is in a different pose than that of a normal Pichu, but she retains the two frames that a normal Pichu uses in her animation; thus, she is the only Pokémon to have three animation frames in Generation IV. *According to Shōko Nakagawa's autobiography, the Spiky-eared Pichu was originally going to be a White Pichu (Japanese: ホワイトピチュー). *Spiky-eared Pichu shares several similarities with 's Cosplay Pikachu. Both are female-only variants of the evolution line who were introduced in remakes. They are both incapable of evolving, breeding, being traded, or being transferred to later games. They also both cannot be obtained , though Shiny variants exist in the game code for them. They are also both a palette swap in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Names See also Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon characters Category:Promotion-only Pokémon Category:Variant Pokémon de:Pichu#Strubbelohr-Pichu es:Pichu picoreja fr:Pichu Troizépi it:Pichu Spunzorek ja:ギザみみピチュー zh:刺刺耳皮丘